


Karma

by Red_malips



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Akumatized!Marinette, Alya Césaire Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, akumatized!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_malips/pseuds/Red_malips
Relationships: Felix Culpa/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 7
Kudos: 324





	Karma

They had gone too far. Stealing Marinette's sketchbook, calling her names, isolating her, destroying her clothes, Marinette had endured it all. This was the straw on the camels back. She broke. Alya pushed her down the stairs only to be caught and beaten up by Kim and Alix, telling her that she deserved it.

  
"Why do you have to be such a bully? What did Lila ever do to you?" Alya shouted

  
"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, you don't have to be such a bitch" Alix retorted

  
"I can't believe I was ever your friend," Kim said

  
"If you continue like this, no one will ever love you again," Sabrina said, but Mari couldn't hear anyone anymore. She stood up and ran to the park, stopping when she saw Adrien in front of the school. She told him what happened he said the same thing.

  
"Mari, if we expose her, she could get akumatized. Do you want that?" he said "I mean, she's not hurting anyone, is she? She needs her friend group to be strong. You can either leave her alone or become a bully worse than Chloe."

  
Marinette stared at him for a few seconds before slapping him, calling him an enabler and a coward. Then she ran to the park. When she got there, she sat on one of the nearest benches and cried. A few minutes later, Felix found Mari and tried to calm her down, just getting angry in the process.

They never heard the fluttering of the butterfly trying to get away and failing. They didn't see Tikki take the earrings from Marinette's ears and they did not hear what Hawkmoth had to offer, accepting as he said their new name. They started at the hospital, Mercy healing all who were ill and Justice killing or injuring those who caused the illnesses. 

Next, they went to the prison, Justice killing murderers and Mercy freeing innocents. They left but only to come back with Mayura and Hawkmoth who detransformed into Nathalie Sancoeur and Gabriel Agreste. They were put in the cell but not before Justice and Mercy stripped them of their miraculous, healed Nathalie and cut off one of Gabriel's arms. 

They went all over Paris for the whole day, giving people what they deserve, sometimes switching roles. At night, when everyone was sleeping, they went out and tattooed two words that describe all of their classmates.

Adrien woke up with 'Coward' on his forehead and 'Enabler' on his arm. Most of his classmates got something 'Idiot', 'Sheep', Scaredycat'. Alya was worse. She got 'Traitor' and 'Hypocrite'. But Lila Rossi was the worst getting the following words 'Fox', 'Manipulator', 'Liar', 'Murderer', 'Wolf', and more.

When Chat Noir finally showed up, they gave him Felix watch to destroy. Tikki showed up, cleansed the akuma, and cast the miraculous cure but many things didn't go back to how they were before. All the murderers stayed dead, all the illnesses were cured and Gabriel and Nathalie were arrested. All the words disappeared but Lila, Alya, Kim, and Alix were punished.

About a week later, the police went to the Bakery and questioned Marinette and Felix, but like every Akuma, they remembered nothing. When they were shown the footage, they were surprised and Marinette was about to start crying. 

"What about ladybug?" asked Felix, not seeing how the akuma was cleansed.

"She never came" was his answer. So he went back to comforting Marinette who was crying at the sight of her tattooing the words on Alya. 

When they got to school the next day, they found that Lila had gone to Juvenile Detention while Alya, Alix, and Kim had been expelled. Mlle Bustier had been fired. The akuma had caused harm even after the cure.

Emelie had been healed and Adrien lived with her as a Graham de Vanily. They moved to London to start over.

Years later, Marinette and Felix use this story to warn children and teenagers about the consequences of evil.


End file.
